Narnia: The Final Goodbye
by Lonewolf66
Summary: This is a song fic about how Susan chooses between her home in the real world and the love of her life, Prince Caspian. Set at the end of the new film - Narnia: Prince Caspian. Do Not Read If You Have Not Seen The Film - Contains spoilers!


Narnia: The Final Goodbye

**This is a Song Fic to the ending of Narnia: Prince Caspian.. The ending is a little different to the film because this is how I wanted it to end. The song is called The Call By Regina Spektor and is also the song played at the last part of the movie. ****It is told from Susan's point of view. Enjoy!**

**If you haven't seen the film, then please don't read as it contains spoilers from start to finish**

Narnia: The Final Goodbye

"After all, we're not really needed here anymore." I watched my brother, Peter take the sheath from his belt, along with his sword, and hand them out for Caspian to take.

"I will look after them until your return." He promised as he took them from Peter.

"But that's just it," I muttered. His beautiful eyes whipped from Peter's face to meet mine. Hope was fading from them quickly. "I don't think we're coming back."

_It started off with a feeling,_

_Which then grew into a hope…_

"We're not?!" Lucy heartbroken voice rang out into the sky and I gazed down at her sad face.

Peter smiled.

"You two are," he said nodding at Edmund and Lucy. He turned to aslant and smiled slightly. "I think he means you two." Lucy's small, distraught face turned into confusion.

"Did they do something wrong?" She asked Aslan, who smiled at Lucy and started to tell her that me and Peter had learnt everything we could from this world. I secretly disagreed, but Aslan always knew what was best. I risked a glance at Caspian. His face was downcast, his eyes focused on the floor, and he didn't look like he was listening at all. I knew me leaving was causing him pain, but what could I do?

_Which then turned into a quiet thought,_

_Which then turned into a quiet word…_

Aslan's voice died away and I turned my attention back to him. His wise, old eyes bore into me and I knew he knew what I was thinking.

"I'll give you all a couple of minutes." He said and Lucy ran over to her new friends that she had made. I walked, slowly, over to Caspian. His head rose as he heard my approaching footsteps and his eyes locked with mine. My heart started to break at his lost expression.

"I'm glad I came back." I murmured softly.

"I wish we had more time together." He said.

I sighed inwardly. He was making this even harder then it was.

_Then that word grew louder and louder,_

_Till it was a battle cry,_

_You'll come back when they call you,_

_No need to say goodbye…_

"It would never have worked anyway." I met his eyes with my determined ones.

"Why not?" He asked sadly.

"I am thirteen _hundred _years older then you are." I joked quietly. A small smile spread across his face, but I knew he was hiding the fact that it was killing him to see me walking away, just as much as it was killing me to have to do it.

_Just because everything's changing,_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before…_

I took a couple of steps to my gathered siblings, near the entrance to go home and I hesitated. His face came into my mind and suddenly, with a determined thought, I spun around in a flurry of skirts and rushed back to him. My hand met the back of his head and I pulled myself up to meet his lips. I heard gasps coming from the crowd of people watching us, but I didn't care.

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are,_

_As you head off to the war…_

I pulled away reluctantly, but he kept a tight hold on me and I hugged him tightly.

_I would give anything, _I found myself thinking, _just to be able to stay here with him. _Then I heard Lucy.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand." She murmured unsure. I heard Peter chuckle and then Edmund spoke,

"I am older and I don't think I _want_ to understand."

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light,_

_You'll come back when it's over,_

_No need to say goodbye…_

I pulled away and smiled sadly at Caspian. His eyes were full of silent pleading.

"Please don't go," He whispered, "Stay. Stay in Narnia with me."

I almost said 'yes' and jumped straight into his arms when he said that, but my siblings needed me and couldn't let them down.

"I'm sorry Caspian. I have to go back."

He shook his head in disagreement, but I couldn't stay any longer to argue further. I turned away.

_Now we're back to the beginning,_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet…_

Then I felt his cool hand on my arm. He pulled back around to face him. I started to feel a little angry.

"You've spend one lifetime here already," he murmured softly, "What harm could it do to spend another?"

I turned to Aslan.

"Aslan?" I asked. His huge, lion face split into a smile.

"A few years wouldn't hurt." He said smiling. My heart started to flutter at the prospect of staying.

_But just because they can't feel it too,_

_Doesn't mean you have to forget…_

I turned to my brothers and sister. I started to wonder what they thought of being able to stay.

"Edmund?" I asked. He smiled to biggest smile I had ever seen him wear and I laughed. "Lucy?" She thought for a moment, weighting up going home or staying with her new friends in Narnia.

"I want to stay." She said finally.

Then, I turned to Peter.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger,_

_Till their before your eyes…_

He didn't look too happy at the fact of staying. I knew he would be thinking about us not having to learn anything more from this world, but Aslan had just said that it would be o.k. Peter's frown suddenly split into a large smile and he gazed down at Lucy.

"I guess we can stay for a while…" he answered. Lucy laughed happily before racing over to her friend, the dwarf, and hugging him tightly.

_You'll come back when they call you,_

_No need to say goodbye…_

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned slowly. All his happiness must have returned, because Caspian's eyes sparkled. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him.

"You're staying?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. He replied by snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

_You'll come back when they call you,_

"I'm glad I came back." I whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"Me too." He answered.

_No need to say goodbye…_


End file.
